


Mañanas

by Leydhen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhen/pseuds/Leydhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas ya no son como cuando acabó la guerra, claro. Con los años de servicio, también llegaba los privilegios. No más turnos de noche, no más fines de semana ocupados por las rotaciones, salvo en caso de emergencia. Lo cual daba lugar a aquellos sencillos y pequeños placeres: haraganear en la cama con su esposa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mañanas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarae/gifts).



Las cosas ya no son como cuando acabó la guerra, claro. No tenían que jugarse el cuello buscando a los magos renegados, sabiéndoles peligrosos y desesperados como el animal capaz de roer la pata atrapada en el cepo para verse libre. El día a día transcurría entre identificaciones de objetos potencialmente peligrosos relacionados con las artes oscuras, la destrucción de los mismos, y lo que habían dado en llamar la “investigación de campo” en materia de nuevos hechizos de protección y ataque. Todavía tenían problemas más serios de cuando en cuando (había llegado ya a la conclusión de que ciertas actitudes nunca desaparecerían del todo, estaba en la naturaleza humana la crueldad y la total falta de empatía en la persecución del poder), pero en general llevaba una vida tranquila. Con la dosis justa de emoción, pero al menos podía despedirse de los suyos al ir al trabajo sin la impresión de que aquella podía ser la última vez. 

Con los años de servicio, también llegaba los privilegios. No más turnos de noche, no más fines de semana ocupados por las rotaciones, salvo en caso de emergencia. Lo cual daba lugar a aquellos sencillos y pequeños placeres: haraganear en la cama con su esposa. 

No sabía qué hora era. Temprano, porque aún reinaba el silencio en la casa, aunque los rayos del sol ya se colaban por las rendijas que dejaban las cortinas a medio correr. Uno de ellos, dejando una perezosa línea dorada sobre la alfombra, se había encaramado hasta la almohada, enredándose en los rizos castaños de Hermione y arrancando destellos de puro chocolate de ellos. 

Respiró hondo, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de aquella visión. Si ella hubiera estado despierta y hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, probablemente se hubiera sorprendido ante su naturaleza. Allí estaba él, haciendo mala poesía acerca del encaje que la sombra de sus pestañas dibujaba en sus mejillas, el color encendido de sus mejillas por el calor del sueño o la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que la habían parecer más joven e inocente. Lejos de la imagen profesional, aunque cercana, con la que se movía por el Ministerio de Magia.

Se acercó un poquito más, buscando su calor a través de las mantas. Hermione suspiró cuando él posó la mano sobre su cadera, para luego empezar a recorrer su espalda con la punta de los dedos, trazando un laberinto de caricias en su piel a través del fino algodón de la camiseta que usaba para dormir. La poesía había desaparecido de su mente, arrastrado por otro tipo de ideas que implicaban demostrar su adoración con acciones mucho más físicas. 

— Ronald Weasley, no tienes compasión— dijo ella con voz ronca.

Él se rió en voz baja, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las suyas, su mano presionando con suavidad su espalda para dejar al alcance de sus labios su cuello. 

— ¿Ahora , Ron? ¿Justo ahora?

— ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?— preguntó él, mientras mordisqueaba aquella sensible porción de piel justo donde el cuello se unía con su hombro. 

Un gemido ahogado y la repentina urgencia con la que sus manos sujetaron su cabeza para poder besarle fueron toda la respuesta. 

Y es que tener el sueño ligero y despertarse en cuanto el sol se colaba por la ventana tenía sus ventajas, pensó Ron antes de que su cerebro dejase de lado todo pensamiento racional para concentrarse en las sensaciones. Porque así podían luchar bajo las sábanas, pugnando por quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, por dejar al descubierto más piel, más carne ansiosa de ser acariciada, de sentir los dedos, los labios, la lengua y los dientes, por el roce de piel contra piel. El aliento caliente erizando el vello, las manos que jalaban y el cuerpo que reaccionaba a cada estímulo, arqueándose en una súplica muda, exponiéndose y dejando al alcance de manos y lengua allí donde la necesidad de una caricia era más acuciante. Tan conveniente despertarse con el sol, cuando eran los únicos despiertos en la casa y nadie podía interrump...

— Ron, oigo pasos— murmuró Hermione, todo el deseo evaporado por la alarma.

Él enterró el rostro entre sus pechos, gruñendo para sus adentros. Respiró hondo un par de veces, llenándose las fosas nasales de aquel aroma a piel suave y caliente de mujer, y dejó un ferviente beso sobre ellos antes de rodar sobre su espalda para encarar la puerta de la habitación. 

Estaba entornada, claro. Hacía años que habían renunciado a cerrarla salvo en momentos puntuales, para poder oír. Había sido descuidado por no haber sacrificado unos segundos de pies descalzos sobre el suelo para cerrarla, pero ya era tarde. Más de aquellos ligeros pasos sobre la madera y luego las dos cabecitas pelirrojas que se asomaban por el umbral. 

— ¿Tais despiertos?— preguntó con su lengua de trapo Rose, como si necesitase confirmación.

— Claro que sí, cariño— Hermione les sonrió, medio incorporada sobre los codos— ¿Qué hacéis levantados tan temprano?

— Hugo se despertó y dijo que quería venir a la cama grande— aseguró la niña con cara de total inocencia, mientras su hermano se apoyaba contra ella con los ojos prácticamente cerrados y el pulgar en la boca.

Ron intercambió una mirada con Hermione, ocultando una sonrisa. El pobre Hugo, que había dormido doce horas del tirón en su propia cuna desde que había cumplido seis meses, echando de menos la cama de sus padres. Cuantas más sorpresas guardaría el día.

— Venid aquí, venga— instó Hermione, echando a un lado las mantas. 

— Tienes los pies helados, duendecilla— se quejó Ron cuando Rose se coló a su lado, mientras su esposa alzaba al pequeño Hugo.

— Es que no encontraba las zapas— respondió la niña, acurrucándose contra él con su muñeco, un peluche de thestral que le había regalado Luna y del cual no se separaba.

Hugo se había acomodado contra el cuerpo de su madre, la carita regordeta apoyada en su pecho, los ojos ya cerrados y la respiración profunda y rítmica propia del sueño. Rose se revolvió un poco más, hasta que pareció encontrar la postura perfecta al clavarle el codo contra el costado. Ron se miró en los ojos castaños de Hermione, por encima de las cabezas de sus hijos, despidiéndose de aquella ocasión perdida con el mejor de los humores. 

“Más tarde”, leyó en su mirada. Aquella tarde durante la siesta, o por la noche tras haber puesto a aquellos dos diablillos en sus camas. Ron se prometió que en aquella ocasión se aseguraría de cerrar la puerta. Pero, a pesar del deseo insatisfecho, aquella era una buena manera de empezar una mañana de domingo. Las personas más importantes de su vida a su lado, compartiendo su espacio con ese aroma a inocencia y colonia de los niños pequeños. Sus niños, sus pequeños pelirrojos, y su mujer, tan inteligente como hermosa. 

“Lo has hecho bien, Weasley”, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, preparándose para echar otra cabezadita hasta que los pequeños se lo permitieran. “Muy bien”. 

— ¿Papá?

La vocecita de Rose le hizo volver la cabeza.

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— ¿Por qué no lleváis ropa?

Ron maldijo para sus adentros, mientras Hermione ahogaba la risa contra la almohada. Había veces en las que la inteligencia despierta de su hija era un poco inconveniente. 

— Duérmete, duendecilla— gruñó, decidiendo que era mejor dar la callada por respuesta. 

— Sí, papá.


End file.
